


Orbita

by Lunarna



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Evil Space Boyfriends, M/M, przemyślenia Huxa
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarna/pseuds/Lunarna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nie było to nawet flirtowanie, tylko wpadanie w swoje orbity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orbita

Nie jestem w stanie sobie przypomnieć, kiedy zaczęliśmy krążyć wokół siebie. Po prostu stało się to samo, w jakiś dziwnie naturalny sposób. Nie było to nawet flirtowanie, tylko wpadanie w swoje orbity. Spojrzenia, kiedy rozmawiało się jedynie o służbowych sprawach, zetknięcie dłoni gdy podawało się dokumenty. Tylko drobne gesty, które nikt poza nami nie był w stanie ujrzeć. Prawdopodobnie my też mieliśmy problemy. Nie znamy się od innej strony niż zawodowa, ale nie przeszkadza mi to pożądać cię na każdej możliwej płaszczyźnie, w każdej możliwej roli, a w szczególności u moich stóp. Przyznam, nie pojawiło się to od razu. Na początku niezmiernie mnie irytowałeś, zwłaszcza swoją arogancją i postawą samca alfa. Panoszyłeś się na moim mostku, chciałeś rządzić, zagarnąć wszystko dla siebie. W tamtych chwilach podziwiałem swoje pokłady cierpliwości. Przecież wtedy byłeś dla mnie jedynie  dzieciakiem, który dzięki swoim umiejętnościom wybił się dość szybko. Miałeś Moc, Najwyższy Przywódca był tobą zachwycony. Nie umiałem dostrzec w tobie tego, co Snoke, mnie jawiłeś się śmieszny, wręcz patetyczny. Wiecznie odziany w maskę, przekonany o swej potędze. Szczerze mówiąc, nadal chwilami cię takim widzę. Jednak wtedy był to twój jedyny obraz w mojej głowie.

Wszystko zaczęło się zmieniać od jednego incydentu. Drobne niepowodzenie oddziału szturmowców pod twoim dowództwem. Dla mnie niewiele znaczące. Przecież kończyliśmy budowę nowej, wspaniałej bazy, Starkiller, to ona była wtedy moim priorytetem. Ogromna, piękna i niszczycielska. Miała wiele wad, na przykład niezwykle kradła mój czas. Trzeba było doglądać postępów budowy, sprawdzać czy wszystko jest na swoim miejscu. Niby miałem od tego ludzi, jednak zasada ograniczonego zaufania jeszcze mnie nie zawiodła. Jednak właśnie to twoje niepowodzenie sprowadziło na nas gniew Snoke’a. Podobno miałem wdrożyć cię w działania i strukturę Najwyższego Porządku oraz ponoszę częściowo odpowiedzialność za twoją porażkę. To właśnie wtedy kazał ci zdjęć hełm, a ja pierwszy raz ujrzałem cię bez niego. Szczerze mówiąc nie tego się spodziewałem. Myślałem, że maska skrywa jakieś blizny, szpetne oblicze, a nie chłopca, który ledwo stał się dorosły. Wówczas uderzyła mnie świadomość tego jak młody jesteś, choć przecież od początku wiedziałem, ile masz lat. Nigdy nie nazwałbym cię pięknym czy przystojnym, lecz masz w sobie to nieokreślone coś, co przyciąga mnie od tamtej chwili. Czy już właśnie wtedy zaczęliśmy wokół siebie krążyć? Nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć. Tak samo nie wiem, który z nas pierwszy zaczął. Jakby stało się to samo, w jakiś niewytłumaczalny sposób. Jednak nie mogłem pozwolić sobie na zrealizowanie swojej żądzy, potrzeby. Najważniejsza jest praca, a jedyne chwile przyjemności to wyjście na papierosa czy szklaneczka Corelliańskiej whisky w samotności. Ale przecież sam wybrałem taką karierę, więc nie mogę narzekać. Zauważyłem już dawno, że przyglądasz mi się, kiedy dokarmiam raka. Już dawno odkryłeś, kiedy i gdzie uciekam na kilka chwil i często sam bywasz tam przez zupełny przypadek, w który osobiście nie wierze. Nie jestem pewien czy w tych chwilach ja wpadam w twoją orbitę, czy ty w moją. Jednocześnie zdrowy rozsądek podpowiada mi, że byłoby lepiej, gdybyśmy się nie spotkali, nigdy. Ta trawiąca mnie żądza, pilna potrzeba, by rozsypać cię na kawałeczki i poskładać wedle swojego widzimisię byś wił się z bólu, który potrafię dać  ci tylko ja. Czuję jej niszczycielską siłę... Tylko który z nas pierwszy się jej podda? Szczerze mówiąc, nie chcę wiedzieć, bo przeczuwam, że nie wyszłoby nam to na dobre.

Czemu nie wyciągasz wniosków z porażek, tylko cały czas popełniasz podobne błędy? Nie jestem od tego, by cię uczyć, czyż nie jest to rola Snoke’a? Jednak zazwyczaj razem obrywamy za twoje niepowodzenia. Nie twierdzę, że sam jestem idealny. Błądzić jest rzeczą ludzką, lecz tobie zdarza się to zbyt często. Wiem również, iż nie znosisz ich najlepiej. Powinieneś nauczyć się panować nad gniewem. Emocje nie są od tego, by wywlekać je na wierzch przy każdej możliwej okazji. Gdy nie nosisz maski, da się z ciebie czytać jak z książki. Ból, wściekłość, wątpliwości,  malują się na twojej twarzy. Mimo że nosisz krew na swoich rękach, zdajesz się być zbyt niewinny. Jakbyś nie wiedział, iż trzeba mieć twardy tyłek, jak nie umie się znieczulić. Jesteś jak wściekły kociak, którego można go pogłaskać, jednak trzeba się liczyć, z tym że poniszczy meble. Ile jeszcze doniesień o zniszczeniach w bazie zniesie moja cierpliwość? Zapewne niewiele, bo ile można otrzymywać raporty o twoich wyładowaniach gniewu. Jesteś dorosły, a chwilami zachowujesz się jak kilkulatek. Mam ochotę przycisnąć cię do ściany, nauczyć samokontroli. Jednak nie powinienem, przecież musimy ograniczyć się do czysto zawodowych stosunków.

Kiedy dowiaduję się, że kilku szturmowców trafiło na leczenie z powodu twojego braku opanowania, po prostu wychodzę na nadprogramowego papierosa. Bo co innego mi pozostało? Z balkonu mogę obserwować kłębiących się ludzi. Białe pancerze i czarne mundury mieszają się ze sobą. Zaciągam się dymem do płuc. Muszę odetchnąć, a tu mam chwilę spokoju. Mój prywatny azyl. Opieram się o barierkę, popiół strzepuję w kilkunastometrową przepaść. Mimo gwaru dobiegającego z dołu jest  niezwykle spokojnie. Wiele bym dał, by ta chwila trwała dużej. Kiedy tylko wrócę do swoich obowiązków, czekają na mnie góra dokumentów i ty. Wtedy znów zacznie się nasza gra, nasz taniec. Ta myśl sprawia, że chcę, by papieros skończył się natychmiast, jednak dopalam go spokojnie. Przecież nie mogę dać opanować tak trywialnym emocjom jak żądza, w dodatku żądza ciebie. Gdzieś w tłumie na dole widzę twoją sylwetkę. Mijasz moich ludzi nie zaważając na to, kogo trącasz. Czyżbyś znów coś zniszczył, czy znów coś cię zdenerwowało? Zapewne masz świadomość, że kiedy tylko wrócę do swoich obowiązków, o wszystkim mnie poinformują.

Gdy tylko powróciłem do gabinetu, zająłem się dopinaniem budżetu na ten miesiąc. Wszystko jawiło się w szarych barwach, bo naprawa zniszczeń prawdopodobnie pochłonie znaczną jego część. W takich chwilach mam dość swojej pracy. Czy jeden dzień nie mógłby minąć gładko, bez problemów? Rozważam tak dłuższą chwilę, cały czas przyglądając się tej _stercie_ nieszczęścia zwanej budżetem. To właśnie przez ciebie jest w kompletnej rozsypce i nie chce się trzymać kupy Właśnie wtedy zjawiasz się ty. Nie witasz się, ani nic. Po prostu wchodzisz, jakby był to twój gabinet, nie mój.  Powolnym ruchem zdejmujesz hełm. Wiesz dobrze, że przyglądam ci się kątem oka, choć staram się tego nie okazywać. Znasz już te nasze prywatne gry. Ja niby nie patrzę, ty niby ukradkiem  pocierasz swoim kciukiem wargi.

—Ukarz mnie — to jedyne, co pada z twoich ust, a ja pierwszy raz w życiu nie wiem, co odpowiedzieć. Bo czy jeśli poddamy się tej żądzy, nie spali ona wszystkiego wokół nas?

—Rozbierz się — tylko tyle ci odpowiadam, choć nie wiem jak to się dla nas skończy.


End file.
